The present disclosure relates generally to moving an object between pages, and more particularly, to moving an object between pages of an editable document.
Editor software, such as text editor software and photo editor software, is usually used to create an object and edit the object's information such as shape, graphic, link, etc. When using the editor software to generate or process an editable document, a user often needs to move objects between different pages.
When the user wants to move an object from one page to another, the user typically copies or cuts the object in a source page, and then switches from the source page to a target page and pastes the object at a desired position of the target page. Thus, when the object is moved between different pages, it is necessary to switch between the source page and the target page. In this way, if the target page is far away from the source page, a longer time is required to move the object, which renders the user's operation inconvenient. Especially when the user operates on a mobile device without a mouse, it may be difficult to move an object from one page to another. Moreover, after the object is moved to the target page, as the current edit page becomes the target page, if the user wants to continue to edit the source page, the user has to switch back to the source page, further resulting in an increased time for moving the object.